Mas, Dean
by Larysam
Summary: Sammy só queria curtir um pouco o filhote, enquanto podia. Bem, talvez Dean mude de opinião sobre o animal. Teen!chester  Sam-12, Dean-16


**Título:**Mas, Dean...  
><strong>Autor:<strong>**Lary_sam**  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Supernatural / Teen!chester (Dean – 16 / Sam – 12)  
><strong>Advertências:<strong>Nenhuma  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> PG  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 1 (one shot)  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [X] Sim [ ] Não  
><strong>Resumo:<strong>Sammy só queria curtir um pouco o filhote, enquanto podia. Bem, talvez Dean mude de opinião sobre o animal.

**Mas,********Dean...**

Dean saiu do quarto do motel onde haviam se instalado dessa vez e seguiu até o Impala, esperando encontrar Sam lá, mas seu irmão não estava à vista.

- Porra, Sammy! – Dean olhou em volta a procura do seu irmãozinho de 12 anos. – Sam! Cadê você?

Não recebendo resposta, Dean começou a ficar nervoso, mas ele só havia demorado cinco minutos, Sam devia estar só se escondendo. E se fosse esse o caso, Dean iria arrancar a pele do irmão. O pai deles já estava bastante nervoso estes dias por caso da última caçada e Dean tinha prometido ir até a Biblioteca da cidade para procurar mais alguma informação. Além do mais, o mais velho estava com medo de pisar na bola e o pai pegasse de volta o Impala.

- Vamos lá, Sammy! Cadê você?

Foi quando escutou um barulho e, deixando seus instintos de caçadores fluírem, Dean levou uma mão à arma que sempre trazia consigo e aproximou-se cautelosamente. Quando alcançou a área de trás, viu o irmão de costas e agachado, como se estivesse guardando algo na mochila.

- Porra, Sam! Não escutou eu lhe chamando? – Dean aproximou-se do irmão que se sobressaltou e puxou este pelo braço. – Quantas vezes eu já lhe falei para não sumir assim?

- Me solta, Dean! – Sam segurava a mochila com cuidado com as duas mãos. – E eu só fiquei aqui atrás uns segundos.

- Não pareceram segundos para mim. – Então, Dean parou, olhando suspeitamente para o irmão. – O que você foi fazer lá atrás?

Sam pareceu nervoso por alguns instantes, mas logo deu de ombros. – Pensei ter escutado algo, mas me enganei e depois minha mochila abriu.

- O que você escutou? – Dean, agora, estava preocupado.

- Não foi nada, provavelmente algum animal. – Sam colocou sua cara mais convincente, mas sabia que agora o irmão não largaria do seu pé.

Dean analisou Sam por alguns segundos e o soltou mandando entrar no carro, antes de fazer o mesmo. – Vou falar com o papai para ele reforçar a segurança por via das dúvidas.

- Mas, Dean... – Sam começou a retrucar.

- Está com seus livros? – Dean cortou o irmão que revirou os olhos.

- Sim.

- Seu amuleto?

- Sim.

- Faca?

- Sim.

- Água benta?

- Sim.

- Sal? – Dean mantinha a atenção na estrada.

- Sim, Dean, sim também para prata, está bem? – Sam realmente odiava quando Dean fazia isso. Ele sempre começava com o check-up normal, mas logo os itens ficavam estranhos. Sua vida realmente era um saco.

Dean sorriu de lado, vendo o irmão abusado, e fez-lhe um cafuné, assanhando-lhe os cabelos.

- Jerk! – Sam gritou empurrando a mão do irmão.

- Bitch! – Dean riu divertido e ligou o som, fazendo Back to Black tocar no volume máximo.

Pensando em ter escutado um choramingo, Sam engoliu seco e agradeceu pela primeira vez pelo hábito do irmão de sempre querer estourar os tímpanos. Mas, não demorou muito para que eles parassem em frente à Biblioteca.

- Dean? – Sam olhava confuso para fora da janela. – Acho que essa não é a escola.

Dean revirou os olhos. – Muito engraçado, espertinho. Vamos, o papai pediu para pesquisarmos pra ele.

- Mas, Dean, eu tenho que ir para escola. – Sam reclamava, porém seguiu o irmão.

- Já falei com o papai e ele disse que você podia começar amanhã. – Dean já subia os degraus do prédio. – Além do mais, ajudando o papai, mais rápido sairemos dessa cidade.

- Como se isso foi ainda melhor. – Sam sussurrou desanimado.

Dean virou-se para responder ao irmão, mas parou observando como Sam carregava sua mochila. – Por que você está segurando sua mochila assim?

- Hã... – Sam olhou espantado para a mochila em suas mãos. – Não é nada, a alça que está fraca, só isso.

- Quer que eu dê uma olhada nisso? – Dean já dava um passo em direção a Sam.

- NÃO! – Sam gritou de repente sobressaltando Dean. – Quero dizer, não precisa, não me incomoda carregá-la assim.

Dean olhou suspeitamente para o irmão, Sam estava agindo estranho desde cedo quando o encontrara atrás do quarto do motel. Mas, quando ia fazer uma nova pergunta escutou um choramingar de filhote.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou, olhando em volta.

Sam segurou com mais força sua mochila. – Nada, deve ser algum animal aqui perto. Vamos, temos que pesquisar, não é mesmo?

Dean acompanhou o irmão, que já estava dentro da Biblioteca, e sorriu. – Nerd.

Se Dean estava achando o comportamento de Sam estava estranho, esse só piorou nos minutos seguintes. O mais novo não largava sua mochila e algumas vezes se escondia entre as estantes de livros para fazer sabe lá o quê? Desconfiado, Dean seguiu Sam e observou esse se abaixar, abrir a mochila e sussurrar algo. Vendo Sam começar a fechar a mochila, começou a fazer o caminho de volta a mesa quando escutou nitidamente o choramingar de um cachorrinho.

- Mas que diabos? – Dean nem ligou para o pulo de Sam ao escutar sua voz e seguiu até o irmão para abrir a mochila e deparou-se com nada mais, nada menos que um filhote de cachorro. – Sam, o que diabos você estava pensando?

- Dean... ele é só um filhote, estava perdido atrás do nosso quarto de hotel e eu pensei... – Sam praticamente atropelava as palavras.

- O quê? Você pensou que podia criar o cachorro escondido dentro de sua mochila? – Dean passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Deus, Sammy, isso nunca seria possível e o papai vai ficar uma fera se descobrir.

Sam abaixou o olhar para os pés. – Eu sei... eu só pensei em curtir ele um pouco antes de encontrar um dono.

- E quando você iria procurar um dono pra ele exatamente? – Dean observou o irmão dar de ombros e suspirou. – Foi o que eu pensei.

- Oh, droga! – Sam xingou baixinho e levantou um olhar assustado para o irmão. – Ele não está na bolsa.

- Como assim ele não está na bolsa? – Dean abaixou-se e pegou a mochila só para constatar que ela estava vazia. – Onde será que ele se met...

Dean nem precisou completar a frase quando escutou finos latidos vindo da direção onde ficam a mesa para estudos.

- Porra! – Dean fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de correr na direção dos latidos com Sam as suas costas.

Quando chegaram ao local dos latidos, Dean viu uma jovem garota, em seus 15 anos, com uma bola de pêlos douradas em seus braços.

- Bones! – Sam gritou e correu até a garota e o cachorro, o qual pulou nos braços de Sam, lambendo-o o rosto.

A garota sorriu, vendo a interação de Sam com o animal. – Ele é seu.

- Não!

- Sim!

Dean e Sam responderam ao mesmo tempo e o mais velho lançou um olhar reprovador para o caçula. – Não exatamente. Sam encontrou o filhote e decidiu pegá-lo escondido, mas não podemos ficar com ele.

- Que pena, eles parecem se dar muito bem. – A jovem sorriu para Sam e fez uma carícia no animal.

De repente, Dean escutou alguém limpar a garganta a suas costas e, virando-se, deu de cara com a Bibliotecária.

- O cachorro está com vocês dois? – Ela tinha cara de poucos amigos e não esperou resposta. – Pois, tirem essa bola peluda daqui. Isso é uma Biblioteca e não um parque pra cachorros.

- Sim senhora. – Dean respondeu, puxando o irmão prontamente na direção onde estavam suas coisas para saírem dali o mais rápido possível.

Quando finalmente saíram da Biblioteca e seguiam até o Impala, Dean ainda reclamava com o Sam o acontecido.

- Ei, esperem! – A garota da Biblioteca corria na direção deles. – Eu só queria saber o que vocês pretendem fazer o que o filhote.

Dean e Sam trocaram um olhar confuso. – Não sei, levar para um abrigo talvez.

- Eu fico com ele. – Ela falou de imediato.

- Mesmo? – Sam sorria contente, tinha gostado da garota.

- Verdade e vocês podem visitá-lo quando quiserem. – A garota sorriu. – Meu nome é Samya.

- Eu sou o Dean e esse é o meu irmão, Sam. – Dean a cumprimentou.

- Então, o que me dizem? – A garota perguntou animada.

Dean fingiu pensar um pouco. – Ok, mas com uma condição.

- Qual? – Ela olhou para ele curiosa.

- Que você aceite ir ao cinema comigo. – Dean lançou seu sorriso mais galanteador e Sam revirou os olhos.

- Um pouco presunçoso você. – Mas o sorrio continuava em seu rosto. – Tudo bem, mas só porque eu quero o filhote.

- Claro! – Dean sorria de orelha a orelha e entregou o filhote. – Encontro com você às 19h na lanchonete aqui ao lado.

- Combinado. – A garota sorriu mais uma vez para Dean e virou-se com o cachorro nos braços.

- Eu sabia que esse cachorro ia trazer sorte. – Dean falou para si mesmo, observando a garota ir embora.

- Mas, Dean... – Sam começou, mas parou e, revirando os olhos, entrando no carro. – Ele não tem jeito.


End file.
